A Moment of Trust
by Robin Logan
Summary: Albedo makes the "mistake" of trusting Ben, but only for a moment. (Rated T for some violence)


**A Moment of Trust**

Albedo layed in an dark alleyway in Bellwood, his breathing still heavy from the new injuries he'd just gained minutes ago. He gasped for air as he gripped the knife that was in his shoulder and tears rolled down his cheeks as he began pulling the knife out.

Who knew living on the streets of Bellwood could be so hard.

Right now, he was feeling pain. Not just physical pain, but mental as well. Albedo missed his old life. He wished he was still working with Azmuth.

He let go of the hilt of the knife. Why did he even try anymore?

He hadn't thought Ben was mature enough to have the Omnitrix, but when he had tried to take it, he had gotten trapped in Ben's body.

When he had tried to get back to his original body, he still didn't get what he wanted.

It seems like nothing he does goes well.

"Albedo?" He looked up at the call of his name to see the immature teenager who put him in the position he was in now. He looked back to the ground he was laying on before attempting to stand up, but he found it difficult since his arms were bruised, he had a broken leg, and he probably had a cracked rib.

"Hey, don't move too much! You look pretty beat up. What happened?" Ben asked as he began walking towards Albedo.

"Don't come near me!" Albedo snapped.

Ben looked concerned but didn't come any closer to Albedo, "What happened to you?" Ben asked.

"Why do you care? You just want to make sure I'm put back in the Plumber's prison. You wouldn't care if I were dead." Albedo said angrily.

"Yeah I would!" Ben said defensively.

As Albedo opened his mouth to speak, Ben walked over and sat down on his knees, then he grabbed Albedo's arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Albedo said angrily as he slapped Ben's hands away from him.

"Hey, would you calm down! I just want to help you." Ben said.

"I don't need your help!"

"Um…you're bleeding."

Albedo gritted his teeth and began pulling the knife out of his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't take the knife out yet. How about we go to my house and deal with your wound there."

"I don't think so, Tennyson!" Albedo snapped.

"Okay, I can leave you here to bleed to death or you could trust me and let me help you. I could kill you if I wanted to but you have a better chance of living if you trusted me." Ben said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, if I died, all my pain would simply fade away. I would finally be out of this body and in peace."

"Come on, it can't be that bad being me." Albedo glared at Ben, "Okay, look I'm sorry you look like me, but that's not my fault! You did it to yourself!" Ben yelled defensively.

"My fault? Did you forget that I asked nicely for the Omnitrix?" Albedo asked bitterly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. I also remember that after I said you couldn't have it, you tried to take it from me forcefully!" Ben yelled.

"I only wanted it because I thought it wasn't safe in your hands! It wasn't meant for you anyways!" Albedo yelled back.

"And you think it's safe in your hands?"

Albedo looked down, "At the time, yes. But I was also immature. Now I don't care who has the Omnitrix. I just want to be back in my own body. I want my old life back. It seems I can never have what I want though."

Ben carefully pulled Albedo up, and this time he didn't push Ben away. He closed his eyes as Ben began walking them. When they came to a stop though, Albedo opened his eyes and looked up at Ben's house, "If I go in there, you know your mother would tell someone. I don't want to risk getting caught, so I'd rather this stay between you and me."

Ben nodded. "I know. Come on."

Ben helped Albedo walk over to a window that led to his room.

He began messing with his Omnitrix and turned into a Necrofriggian, the alien Ben named Big Chill, then he flew through the wall and into his room.

Albedo looked behind him to make sure no one was around before looking at the window again, where Ben appeared again, in his human form.

Ben opened the window and helped Albedo climb in, then Albedo looked around the room awkwardly. From the moment he met Ben they were enemies. Now Ben was offering to help Albedo.

"Why don't you sit down? I'm going to get some medical supplies." Ben said.

"Fine. But if I hear even the mention of my name, I'm jumping out of this window. So don't think it will be easy catching me." Albedo said as he sat down on the floor by the window.

Ben nodded and ran down stairs.

Soon Ben came back in the room with bandages and a wet cloth, got on his knees in front Albedo and wrapped the cloth around the knife in Albedo's shoulder, "This…is going to hurt a lot."

"Just pull it out. Since when do you care about how I feel anyways?"

Silence filled the air and Ben looked down. "Albedo…I know we always fight each other, but...it's not like I actually see you as an enemy."

Albedo looked away and shook his head. He would never believe that lie.

Ben sighed and pulled the knife out, then put the cloth on the wound. Albedo winced in pain and clenched his teeth. He tried hard to not look weak in front of the enemy.

"Can you hold the cloth for me?" Ben asked. Albedo did as he was told and Ben began pulling out the bandages.

"Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy." Albedo asked.

Ben laughed, "Have you not been paying attention to a word I said? I don't want us to fight. Not really. I mean all you want is to be back in your normal form."

Albedo looked away and Ben took the cloth from him and began bandaging his arm up.

"I could use another ally, you know." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Albedo asked, trying to sound bitter.

"I mean, we could be like brothers. You can live here and help fight crime, and who knows, maybe Azmuth will let you go back to your home and turn you back into a Galvan." Ben said with a shrug.

Albedo looked down. It actually sounded nice...being Ben's brother. He didn't even care about being Galvan at the moment. Just having a friend he knew he could trust was enough.

"That...wouldn't you mind having me around?" He asked Ben carefully.

Ben smiled. "Of course not."

Albedo smiled as well, but then, the door opened.

"Ben, I..." Kevin trailed off as he saw Albedo.

Albedo turned to glare at Ben, "You called him, didn't you?"

"What? Of course not!" Ben said defensively.

"Ben, what is he doing here?" Kevin asked as he touched the wall, absorbing it.

Albedo stood up and ran to the window, "I get it. It makes perfect since. You called your friend when you was down stairs, hoping you could stall me long enough for him to get here. You thought the both of you could gain up on me!"

"Albedo, I wouldn't!" Ben stood up and began walking towards Albedo, but Albedo quickly jumped out of the window. He wouldn't let himself be caught. The Plumbers were probably already on their way.

Albedo got to his feet quickly and began running as fast as he could, which wasn't easy since it felt like he twisted his ankle when he fell, not to mention his broken leg.

But finally Albedo made it to an alley and was sure no one was following him. He panted for air as he sat down in the alley. He couldn't believe he let himself be so careless. He actually believed his enemy. He was too gullible.

How many times had something like this happened? But that was his last mistake. He wouldn't trust anyone ever again. He could only trust himself.

 **The End**


End file.
